Jurassic World: The Game
Jurassic World: The Game is an Apple application produced by Ludia in 2015. It is a construction and management simulation game in which the player builds and maintains the Jurassic World park from . Gameplay During the game the player must build Jurassic World by adding dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals which can be obtained via special card packs or by buying them. In order to buy a dinosaur, however, the player must unlock it by completing a challenge in the Arena. There are also many missions given by the main characters and missions that are for a limited time which can grant the player resources. Arena Returning from Jurassic Park: Builder is the Arena mode, where players can create a team of up to three prehistoric creatures and fight against other creatures. Unlike the previous game, the fighting engine has been completely revamped. A player can choose to either attack, defend or reserve a move during any one turn and any reserved moves are added to the next turn. In addition, the creatures are divided into different "types", each with a strength and weakness to another. Land Types *'Carnivores' are strong against Herbivores, but weak to Amphibians. They are represented almost entirely by theropod dinosaurs, as well as the Synapsids Dimetrodon and Ophiacodon. *'Herbivores' are strong against Pterosaurs, but weak to Carnivores. With the exception of Gallimimus, Pelicanimimus, and Therizinosaurus, they are represented entirely by non-theropod dinosaurs. *'Pterosaurs' are strong against Amphibians, but weak to Herbivores. As the name suggests, they are represented by several species of large Pterosaur. *'Amphibians' are strong against Carnivores, but weak to Pterosaurs. Although mostly represented by large amphibians, the Crocodilian, Sarchosuchus and the Crocodlyliform, Metriorhynchus are also included in this group. Aquatic Types *'Surface' More information to come. The Mosasaurus is in this type. *'Reef' More information to come. *'Caves' More information to come. List of updates See Jurassic World: The Game/Updates Characters Human characters in order of appearance: Dinosaurs, Prehistoric Creatures and Hybrids All dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures and hybrids available to create. Attention: We are in need of the new card pictures from the latest version with all the dinosaurs DNA cost (this also counts for each dinosaurs' page), their hatching times (hrs, mins and secs) and their DNA costs Unavailable Creatures Below are lists of dinosaurs and marine life either announced by Jurassic World: The Game, or found in the games data via data mining. Publicaly Announced *''Megalosaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Troodon'' *''Antarctopelta'' All of these were confirmed on their social media available in tournament mode. https://www.facebook.com/JurassicWorldTheGame/posts/874864735954096 Game Data The following creatures were found by searching through the games code http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:40142. These are unavailable and Ludia has not yet stated their existence. The game data also mentions an unknown creature known as "Hindomini". *''Kronosaurus'' *''Megalodon'' *''Leptocleidus'' *''Dakosaurus'' *''Kaprosuchus'' *''Ammonite'' *''Archelon'' *''Dunkleosteus'' *''Styxosaurus'' Structures The Market allows the purchase of various buildings and decorations to enhance the park and generate coin income. Buildings Buildings provide a source of coin income for your park. Decorations Decorations provide a percentage bonus to coin production for all dinosaurs and buildings within a specific radius. Park File:JW_TG_Main_Street.jpg|Main Street File:JW_TG_Lagoon.jpg|Jurassic World Lagoon File:JW_TG_Mount_Sibo.jpg|Mount Sibo File:JW_TG_ruins.jpg|Ruins of old Visitor Center External links * Pictures from JurassicWorldNews References |}|} Category:Simulation video game Category:Jurassic World merchandise Category:Video Games